<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Darling, Renee. by Valentino1001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652372">My Darling, Renee.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino1001/pseuds/Valentino1001'>Valentino1001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino1001/pseuds/Valentino1001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet poem of #Kanetoya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Kane/Renee Montoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Darling, Renee.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my darling Renee, what else can I say?<br/>
You are as sweet as a grape, tasting like fine wine.<br/>
Your chocolate eyes gazing into mine,<br/>
And your breasts swaying against mine.</p><p> </p><p>Beaten, battered and broken<br/>
As you and I have our crimes to pay,<br/>
In the darkest days of Gotham where we lay<br/>
Oh, Renee, where else could we stay?</p><p> </p><p>To my darling Renee, sweet as pie.<br/>
You always tell me, never to lie.<br/>
I always question you, but you only want answers.<br/>
My fingers curl inside you, as we both feel blue.<br/>
My darling Renee, I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>